


Dawn Setting In

by Butideasdontdie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is an adorable babe I stg, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Cuties, Fluff, Hamburr, Hamilton - Freeform, It's 4 a.m. Alexander, M/M, Men in love, Morning Sex, Seduction, Sleepy Boys, Smut, Wet Dream, he loves attention, honestly this is kind of adorable, my boys are happy, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butideasdontdie/pseuds/Butideasdontdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is non-stop </p><p>Or</p><p>That one time Alexander woke his boyfriend up at 4 a.m. in order to have morning sex. </p><p>(Modern day AU- two men in love. It's sweet and precious and Hamburr is my baby)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn Setting In

Warm, wet lips and a languid tongue lapped gently over Burr’s straining throat, stretched to the left awkwardly as a result of his unconscious movement. Could it be that he was having a wet dream? Is he vividly imagining things despite the unlikeliness? No, of course not. 

Burr fidgeted somewhat in his sleepy-state, the lips moving against his throat pulling him despicably towards consciousness. He had been hoping to get at least 6 hours (unlikely) of sleep in after staying up until 2 a.m. working on a nuisance of a report with Hamilton; both young men were needed at a 9 o'clock meeting that day, and Burr was hoping he'd be able to actually be awake during the meeting. He hadn't a clue the time, but without a doubt, his boyfriend was pulling him from the throes of sleep with plenty of time to spare. 

“Alex,” Aaron grumbled irritably in a drowsy voice, “what the hell are you doing?” 

Alexander didn't answer with words; instead, the younger man curled into his boyfriend's side, continuing his ministrations. With one hand he cradled Burr’s face, the other hand trailing down to his hip-bone where he would rub delicious circles against the sensitive skin. The tip of his tongue traced against the expanse of Burr’s throat, and the man let out a gentle groan as Alexander ran over an especially gratuitous spot. It was too early for this sort of thing. 

Bringing himself to open his eyes, Burr tilted his head ever so slightly to the right in order to catch a glance at the clock. The man ignore the slight protest of the man beside him, instead stealing a glance at the time blinking back at him in stark red: 4:37 a.m. 

“Really, Alex? It hasn't even been three hours,” he complained, wiping a hand against his face in annoyance. The fingers at his hip hadn't stopped, and despite the internal groaning that he felt bubbling up, he sent a glare in the direction of his boyfriend. 

It was too early for this.

Alex, on the contrary, only preened back at him, rubbing up against his side like an entitled pussy-cat. 

“Woke up, Aaron, wanted you,” he panted against his boyfriend's shoulder, glancing up under hooded eyelids and flirtatious eye-lashes. God, did he know how to get Aaron going. 

“At 4 a.m.? I'm tired, Alex. We have a meeting at 9. Couldn't this wait?” All he got in response were lips re-attaching to his skin, this time at the nape of his throat; he reveled in the slow tug, feeling as Alexander sucked at the tender skin. A feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach, something familiar and specific. He could feel his arousal growing, and the hand that moved from his hip to his crotch only deepened the feeling. 

“I had a really good dream, Burr, and I woke up and I just couldn't help it,” he murmured in a husky voice, hips rolling languidly against Aaron’s thigh. 

“God, Alex, it's too early,” he vocalized his thoughts, groaning lightly nonetheless. 

“Then let me do the work,” Alexander sighed against his boyfriend's cheek as his hand trailed its way into Aaron’s boxer-briefs in order to fondle his slowly growing erection. 

“Fine, I certainly won't stop you,” the words left his lips as a low groan. 

Alexander sighed contently as he pulled Aaron’s dick from its constraints; he took his boyfriend’s face in his hand with the other, tilting his head in order for their lips to meet in a slow kiss. Aaron groaned into Alexander’s open mouth as his hand, wet with saliva, tightened and moved from the tip to the base and back again. Alex smiled softly at this, his tanned skin tinting pink at the sounds he drew from his lover’s lips. 

“I dreamed that we were in bed together, and we were making love, but it was different than normal. I, uh- you were on your back, and I was straddling your hips- you loved it, I think. Or maybe that was me. I think we both did. I love it when we make love, Aaron, even more than when we fuck. And morning sex is the best, because it's so gentle and slow and different from everyday life, and it's sleepy and almost like you're high on something? But it's beautiful and quiet-” 

“Talk less,” the darker skinned man's smile stretched slowly across his face as he watched his enamored boyfriend. Alex blushed again, biting down on his lip in a way that Burr found inexplicably cute. 

“Of course- I'm not being very quiet, am I? I guess that's to be expected. Alexander Hamilton, the kid who never shuts up. You just get me so worked up Aaron, everything you do- everything we do. And I just-” he was silenced then as Burr pulled him harshly against his chest by the back of his neck. Their lips crashed together again, and Aaron’s hand slowly found its way past Alex’s naval and towards his awaiting cock. Alexander, of course, had been hard since before he woke up, and so Aaron need not assist him on this matter. Rather, he stroked Alex gently, collecting evidence of his excitement against his finger-tips to use against Alex’s puckered hole. 

“Would you get the lube, baby?” Aaron asked in a low, rolling voice that sent Alex’s heart in a dizzying spin. The man was one step ahead, the bottle already in his sinful hands. The air already smelled of musk and lazy want. 

“Here,” Alexander stuttered, suddenly shy at the pet-name. Alex was weak for those. 

He scratched at the long and stiff night-shirt that he wore- the only article of clothing that he was currently wearing- before ultimately deciding to peel it off. Alex tried to act sultry in the affair, holding eye-contact with Aaron during the act, but the man just looked so small and adolescent in his actions that Burr felt himself smiling in adoration. 

Once done with that, Alexander wasted no time climbing onto Aaron’s chest. The man was lighter than perhaps he should've been, but Burr nonetheless felt his weight upon him as the younger man straddled his hips. Burr’s hands quickly found their place on Alexander’s hips, tracing patterns on the man’s thighs as he gazed up lovingly. His idiot. 

“Are you gonna- do you want me to-?” Alexander was prompting with a touch of confusion, turning his head to the side in order to cast a glance at the bottle of lube resting on his boyfriend's chest. 

In the darkness Alexander could catch the vague quirk of Burr’s lips, something sly and wholesome and honestly stricken that it made Alex look away silently with his own small smile. 

“You did say you'd do all the work, didn't you?” Burr used Hamilton’s words against him; he groaned silently as Alexander rolled his own hips down against Aaron’s in protest. The keen that left Alexander’s lips was one that he would never tire of hearing. 

“I, uh, yeah, I guess I did, didn't I? Okay- I'll get to it then. Hey- why are you laughing, what's so funny? I don't know what you think is so entertaining about this, but I-” Aaron’s chuckling, moved by the endless onslaught of chatter even in this moment, came to a cease. The bashful look on Alexander’s face was wiped away as the man under him pulled him down into a sweet embrace with lips molding together so beautifully. He was laughing because Alex is ridiculous, they were going to have sex at 4 a.m., and Aaron was so irrevocably in love with Alexander Hamilton. 

Alex takes this as a hint, grabbing hastily at the lube, opening the bottle with a resounding ‘pop’. He leaned back again, chancing a glance down at Aaron’s cock bobbing between their stomachs, warm and trailing wet lines against the skin it touched. Alex smirked something that, while perhaps was meant to be seductive, was only ever so innocently sweet. Before long, Alex had warmed a healthy amount of lube between his fingers and was re-distributing it along the expanse of Aaron’s eager erection. 

Burr hissed at the contact, reveling in the slick push and pull of skin on skin, letting himself go to the enrapturing feelings that his boyfriend made him feel. The feeling left after a few wrist-flicks, and Aaron watched under the too-warm covers as Alexander’s fingers trailed back in order to prep himself. The man didn't take long, slowly pushing in one finger, then two, then three, scissoring himself and pushing back needlessly on his haunches in order to push his fingers knuckles-deep into himself. 

Aaron watched in the hazy lighting, his arousal growing deeper as the scene unfolded itself slowly and beautifully. Alexander Hamilton had a way of making everything look so beautiful. Damn that man, and the way he preened down at Aaron, nodding his head to himself needlessly and smiling as if he was heading something melodical. 

“Are you about done, then?” the darker man cooed at his boyfriend, caught in a trance as he watched him work. The sheets under him were cold, a stark contrast to the hot skin that seared against his own, and the overly comforting blanket that remained shielding the couples bodies from nonexistent on watchers. 

“I- wha- yeah, yeah,” Alexander answered, fingers slipping from himself as he felt himself overheating with the attention. He never seemed to get this much attention it felt (which, to everyone's knowledge, is a flat out lie). One hand braced himself against Aaron’s chest while the other reached under him for his boyfriends cock. Lifting his hips up ever so slightly, Alexander pressing his ass against the head of Aaron’s erection. Both men hissed slightly as Alex pressed down, enveloping his lover’s dick in the overwhelming heat of his body. 

Alexander slowly but surely began to bounce up and down, relishing in the slow friction that grew between their conjoined bodies. The feeling was raw and beautiful, like an invisible hand was reaching deep into the pit of the men’s stomachs and pulling unearthly pleasure from within. Aaron stared up in awe at the man upon him, watching heatedly as Alex’s sleek, Raven-like hair fell effortlessly in his face. His eyes were hazy, still with remnants of sleep deep below the surface, and his mouth was agape with slick lips babbling nonsense. 

God, did he love his boyfriend. 

Aaron pulled him down once again by the nape of his neck, placing their foreheads against each other in favor of staring into Alexander's eyes. The man stared back with only a twinge of embarrassment to show for. Both men smiled at the other, however, and Aaron’s low, rumbling groans were met with higher pitched gasps of pleasure and a preening noise that unabashedly left Alexander’s lips. 

“Oh baby, why do you do these things to me?” Aaron wondered aloud, not expecting any other response besides the delicious and meticulous slap of skin against skin. Alex moaned at the words, his skin glistening over with beading sweat. The push and pull left both men quavering, the rippling pleasure of Alexander’s actions sending both into a frenzy of passion. The act remained slow paced and romantic, but behind the lazy facade both men were riveting with heavy words, guttural urges, and intense desires.

Alexander was babbling again, some nonsense in reply to Aaron’s empty question. Romantic gestures were made between the men, open-mouthed kisses and hands framing the others face in order to keep better eye contact. Alexander’s clammy hands fell to Aaron’s shoulder as he clung to him, leaning heavily against his chest for support as he pushed himself back against his boyfriend's thick cock. The man below him matched pass, rocking his hips up against his lover's bottom in order to keep the tension building in their bodies. The two rocked back and forth against one another, occasionally hitting that incredibly spot deep within Alex that made him cry out for more. 

A hand fell from Alexander face, trailing its way down the man's heated torso and making its way towards Alex’s own heavily-flushed cock. Whilst still gazing adoringly at his lust-struck other half, Burr gripped him in his hand; the new contact added to the all-consuming pit, sliding in and consuming his entire being. This connected with the feeling Aaron’s cock deep inside him left behind, along with the sweet taste of their lips upon each other, and soon enough Alexander was moaning in broken, unattached whimpers his release. 

After a few more silent moments, Aaron followed, chasing his own orgasm while wrapping one arm around Alexander’s waist to hold him in place. He continued to thrust needingly within Alexander, milking both of their orgasms for all of their worth while trailing a hand gently up and down his boyfriend's flushed and softening dick. 

“Too early, huh?” Alex bit off teasingly in a breathy voice that made Aaron’s brain tickle somewhere between annoyance and endearment. 

“Oh shut up, you,” he replied, sounding as satiated as he was. “Get off of me, would you,” he groaned out indignantly. Before Alex had the chance to move himself, Aaron was receding his hips, hissing as his soft cock was pulled from its seat in Hamilton’s ass. Alex only grinned down at him in satisfaction, allowing himself to be manhandled by the man below him. Soon enough they were flush chest to chest again, Aaron pecking him lightly on the nose in a matter-of-fact way that he couldn't help. Alex was rolled off of Aaron’s chest and cradled against his side, giggling in the aftermath of their passionate throes. 

“What's so funny, then?” Aaron quicker an eyebrow at him, one hand gripping at his boyfriend's side while the order began to play with his messy hair. 

“You're funny,” he snickered, rubbing his face against Burr’s shoulder; something he did when searching for affection. Hadn't he been there for the last 15 minutes of affection? 

Aaron only shook his head in disbelief, rolling his eyes at the antics of the other man. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of his love curled up adorably at his side. These were the moments he lived for. 

Alexander smiled sweetly in response, his eyes falling shut soon after. Before long, Aaron was left gazing adoringly at his sleeping boyfriend, cuddling his body closer against the other and wondering how sometimes he got so lucky.


End file.
